Shatter
by Yami White Rain
Summary: [Hermione x Kingsley oneshot] Her whole world shattered when everything finally seemed to be falling into place.


Shatter

By: (Yami) White Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Hermione x Ron and Hermione x Kingsley.

Summary: Her whole world shattered when everything finally seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

1

Kingsley smiled at her, and she flushed.

2

Hermione gritted her teeth as Ron flipped through his magazine.

"What?" Ron asked, looking up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"You should do something more productive with your time," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to his magazine. "I'm relaxing some. That didn't become a crime in the last few hours when you were reading a romance novel, did it?"

"That's not the point!" Hermione said and stormed out of the room.

3

"Hermione?"

Hermione shot Harry an annoyed look and turned back to scrubbing the plate with added fury. The plate broke and she cut her palm. Red blood dripped from her hand into the soapy sink. "Damn." She hissed.

"You shouldn't let Ron get to you so much." Harry said.

Hermione sighed as she grabbed her wand and fixed muttered, _"Repairo."_

Harry walked over to her, gently grabbed her wrist and muttered something under his breath. The wound healed instantly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry said.

"I really mean it," Hermione said.

Harry grinned at her, his eyes meeting hers, and Hermione understood that Harry knew exactly what she meant.

4

"RON!" Hermione said happily, running into their living room, waving a paper in her hand.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I got the job!" Hermione said. "I'm going to be the Minister of Magical Beings!"

Ron gave her a funny look. "I never heard of that position before."

"Of course not," Hermione said airily, "I made it up and the Ministry agreed."

Ron struggled with something for a moment before giving her a small smile. "I'm happy for you."

5

"How's it going?"

Hermione looked up from her paperwork to see Kingsley's tall form.

"Busy," Hermione said.

"That happens when you plan to change how an entire society works." Kingsley said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said coolly, "Someone has to do it. Or it'll only be a matter of time before another Voldemort appears."

"I agree with you," Kingsley said.

"You do?" Hermione said.

"Yes. Although I'm terrible at delegations and paperwork. I'm more of an action man."

Hermione's lips unwillingly twitched into a smile. It was nice to have some support when she felt as if she was going against the world.

"How about some lunch?" He said.

"That would be nice," Hermione said.

6

Hermione's world came crashing down on her a week after everything seemed to be finally falling into place.

"Neither of you were happy."

Hermione nodded numbly at Harry's words. She tried to smile. "I'm sure you'll be happy not to be our go-between anymore."

"I reckon I would have a few years ago." Harry said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm glad I can always count on you. Sometimes I wish -- " She stopped abruptly and pushed away. "Well, no use crying over this. I should move on."

"Hermione, it doesn't work that way." Harry said.

"Then I'll make it work." Hermione said.

7

"I heard about you and Ron."

Hermione looked up. Kingsley was there.

"It's no problem." Hermione said and turned back to the House Elf registration papers she was designing. "No problem at all."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

8

Hermione gasped slightly as Kingsley nibbled on the nape of her neck. His fingers dug through her hair as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

Hermione couldn't quite believe she was doing this with a man she'd been with for less then a week, but everything hurt and…

His teeth scrapped against her neck as he unhooked her bra.

…And it was hard to care and this felt so good.

9

When Hermione woke up nestled naked in Kingsley's arms, her whole world shattered again.

"You didn't regret this, did you?" Kingsley said.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment, "No."

"Good."

He kissed her.

10

Kingsley smiled at her.

Maybe her world being shattered wasn't a bad thing, after all, she was shattering the Wizarding World to make a better one, so how terrible could it be for her to rebuild herself into a better person?

Hermione smiled back.


End file.
